A touch-screen display generally enables a user to interact with and control displayed content by touching or otherwise motioning in the vicinity of the content displayed on the touch-screen display. Some touch-screen displays require that a user, or some other tangible object (e.g., a stylus), physically touch a surface of the touch-screen display in order to interact with and control displayed content. Other touch-screen displays enable a user to interact with and control displayed content by motioning (e.g., with his/her hand or some other tangible object like a stylus) within the vicinity of the touch-screen display and do not require physical contact with the touch-screen. When a user interacts with and controls content displayed on such a touch-screen display by motioning within the vicinity of the touch-screen display, it still may be common to say that the user is touching the content that the user is interacting with or controlling despite the fact that the user may not be physically touching the touch-screen display.